


Wanted Finally

by GhostySoldier



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sadness, Shonen Ai, ecto-energy draining, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle with Clockwork to escape captivity leaves Dan weak and in a misty form, and he needs to feed on ecto-energy to regain strength. Unfortunately for the Box Ghost, he is the closest source of ecto-energy for Dan to feed on. Trapped in his own warehouse, the Box Ghost is forced to serve as a host for Dan's parasitic needs. Despite the pain it causes him, Box Ghost is just happy to feel wanted for once in his afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Finally

_Freedom._

_Freedom at last!_

Dan fled the half-destroyed citadel with a cackle, in the form of a red mist. He had finally escaped the thermos and Clockwork, but at a price. He had drained most of his ecto-energy fighting Clockwork, before he succeeded in incapacitating him. He was very weak and vulnerable in this form, and he needed to gain strength before Clockwork recovered enough to come after him.

_Feed._

_I must feed._

Dan looked around, searching for a living source of ecto-energy to leech off of. He detected an energy source and chuckled. He saw who it was and a smirk appeared on his misty form.

_Perfect._

_No one will ever miss him._

* * *

The Box Ghost was exhausted, flying aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. It had been the 5th time today he'd been captured and shot back into the Ghost Zone. Just thrown away like trash. If anyone asked him why he bothered people, human and ghost alike, so much, he would just scream "BEWARE!" and fly off.

Deep down, he really just wanted to feel...wanted. He clung to the halfa so much because he hoped maybe one with a foot in both worlds would understand the feeling. Who was he kidding? He was nothing but a bother to him. Him and everyone else. Though they treated him nicely during the Christmas truce, they didn't really like him. Nor did they want him around.

He was not wanted. He was hated. Even to Poindexter he was nothing. Nobody liked or wanted him. He was nothing. Just a useless, worthless piece of ectoplasm. He bit his lip and forced back a few tears. He was the Box Ghost! He did not cry in public! Though, when he got back to his warehouse...that was another story.

He was so caught up in his sorrow that he didn't notice the red mist that latched onto his back and traveled with him as he flew back to his lair. The Box Ghost made it to the ghostly warehouse, turning on the lights and closing the door behind him. He went over to his "box cave" and started to curl up on the blankets.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His dull red eyes widened and he cried out in shock and pain. He looked around frantically, his core pounding as he tried to figure out what was happening. The pain did not stop, but intensified. He could feel the energy draining from him and he froze up in horror. "Wh..!"

He was scared and confused, why would anyone drain his energy like this? Why not choose a more powerful ghost to drain from? The red mist behind him took form, revealing Dan Phantom, the dark future Danny he'd heard about. The burly ghost's fangs were sunk into his neck, and he could feel that forked tongue licking up the ectoplasm that bled out, feeding on his ecto-energy.

Tears welled up in his eyes and began to fall. "Wh-what are you doing to me?! I AM THE BOX GHOST! You shall not get away with this, Dark Phantom!" He cried out, but knew this was a lie. Nobody would care. Nobody would save him. His cries would be ignored.

Dan let out a growl and smirked, draining some more energy before he pulled back, wiping the ectoplasm from his mouth. The Box Ghost took the opportunity to get a better look at the dark future Danny he'd heard so many bad things about.

His eyes truly were as red as freshly spilled blood. His skin was a sort of green color, like mint ice cream. His fangs were sharp and could definitely puncture skin. His snow white hair was like flames, waving and flickering like an eternal fire. He had a white goatee on his chin, and his body...oh, he was so muscular! The Box Ghost could not hide the blush on his cheeks nor could he deny that his attacker was handsome.

His dull crimson eyes started to get lost in those blood red ones before he shakily murmured, "Wh..why me...? Why are y-you doing this..to me...? I surely don't have enough ecto-energy to satisfy you even if you drain me to death...Why not go after a more powerful ghost like Technus?"

Dan's cruel smirk was almost all the answer he needed...but damn, it was a hot smirk. "Because nobody will miss you. You're fucking worthless! And I will remain unnoticed so I can plot my revenge. If a more notable ghost vanishes, it'll draw attention to me. Suffice to say, your worthlessness is just what I need. I want to feed on every last drop of your ecto-energy."

The Box Ghost fought back tears. He was worthless, even this ghost that barely knows him admits it. But...He was wanted for something. He was wanted. Needed. He cried out as Dan went back to his neck, sinking his fangs in a new spot and continuing to drain his energy. The tears finally fell as he surrendered himself to the stronger ghost. He weakly wrapped his arms around his muscular torso and closed his rapidly dulling eyes.

Though he was crying, he smiled. He felt his energy leaving him and the other ghost's bite getting stronger and his hair burned brighter. Dan was getting stronger from his ecto-energy. The Box Ghost smiled softly and sadly, his vision was fading. It wouldn't be long until he was drained to death. "D...da...dark Phantom..." he whispered weakly.

The stronger ghost growled a bit to show he was listening, continuing to drink the other's energy. The Box Ghost took a shaky breath and whimpered, before he choked out. "Th-thank you...for...for finally making me feel wanted..."

Dan paused and pulled back slightly, his breath hot on the smaller ghost's neck. "Wh...what...?"

He smiled tearfully and closed his eyes, nuzzling into his shoulder and whispering, "Nobody ever wanted me for anything...Except you...you wanted my energy...you made me..feel...wanted.."

He was growing weak even though the ghost had stopped draining him. He didn't know what Dan was doing, but he could feel his hot breath on his skin. He suppressed a quiet mewl and he shivered. "j-just drain all the energy you need...I..I just...had to...thank..you..."

He heard a quiet grunt and the pain in his neck returned...he felt Dan's arms wrap around him and hold him close to that muscular chest and he smiled. He finally felt wanted. That was all he needed before he drifted into unconsciousness...and soon the final death.

_Thank..._

_you..._

* * *

Dan stared down at the ghost's lifeless body as he held him in his arms. Though he had become like this to rid himself of emotions...he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had held and comforted him in his last moments as he drained the last of his energy from him. Nobody could ever know.

Several minutes passed and he knew Clockwork would probably be looking for him. He lay the Box Ghost down in his nest of blankets, tucking him in. Making sure nobody, not even passersby could see, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're welcome...you were very brave..." he murmured.

He sat there and watched him for a while, as though something deep inside wanted the ghost to still be alive. This was not the case. The Box Ghost was gone forever. Probably nobody would care. Or even notice. Dan sighed and created a fire rose with his powers, laying it on the ghost's chest. It burned softly, warmly, though it did not spread. It would just sit, burning eternally as a memorial to the Box Ghost.

Dan nodded, his job was done. He stood and turned intangible, flying out of the warehouse and onward to places unknown. He had havoc to wreak.


End file.
